Protective
by Miyuki Satomi
Summary: Misaki, being the stubborn chick she is, has over worked herself again. And of all times, seeing as some obssesive and crazed kendo guy decides to harrass her at this very moment. So, who's ging to resue Misaki? Usui, duh. Thank you iheartikuto for the name.


Miyuki: I have no self-control. -_-lll

Misaki: It's okay... you tried your best to not write another story.

Miyuki: Well, at least it's a one shot.

Usui: ... Well I'm happy. *blank face*

Misaki: It had better not be because I'm in it.

Usui: … Of course it is.

Misaki: Oh dear god.

Miyuki: On with the story.

Disclaimer man: Miyuki doesn't own Maid-sama, or the characters. So support the official release!

* * *

><p>Misaki was sitting in the student council room, discussing math with her followers (The Ayusawa Cram School, was it?). "No, this goes like this." She said showing them as she spoke. She was also vaguely aware of Usui listening to music from his usual spot near the front of the room. But, after pulling the all-nighter last night, and from over working herself again, she was too tired to do anything about him. When she was done teaching one student, hey all decided to leave. Just as she was about to get some student council work done, someone came through the door. He was from the kendo team, one of the few in the sports field that didn't hate her guts. "Yes, what is it?" Misaki asked as kindly as possible at the moment.<p>

"I am Fukuzawa Akira." The boy kissed Misaki's hand. "I have a request on behalf of the kendo team. Please grant us more space to practice." Fukuzawa said while bowing.

"I'll look into it." She said.

"Thank you, we are in your debt." Fukuzawa said bowing again. Then he started to kiss Misaki all the way up the arm. By now, Misaki was getting nervous, though she didn't show it. She tried to throw him off of her. "Get off!"

"Nice try, kaichou, but I am on the kendo team." And he put her in a hold she had never seen before. Then he tried to hug her. For some reason, Misaki didn't fight back, though she was very clearly unhappy.

"Help me, Usui!" she whispered ever so softly... In a flash, he knocked the weird kendo guy off of Misaki, and stood in front of her in protective mode.

"She is my private happiness." Then Usui narrowed his eyes and glared at Fukuzawa. "Do NOT touch her so nonchalantly." Somehow, his look made the guy run. Usui smirked, and then turned around. "You know, Ayuzawa, I don't like it when you don't fight other guys."

"Wh-what-what do you mean?" she sputtered. He took a menacing step forward, still smirking, but his bangs were covering his eyes. Like an idiot, she stepped back right into his trap.

"You know." Step. Step. Step. "You could have fought back against that guy, but you didn't. Yet you fight against me." Step. Step. Step. "It hurts." Bump- Misaki hit the wall. He walked up and put an arm on each side of her, so she was less likely to escape. "It feels like you don't like me, even if I like you."

Misaki angled her face away from him. "I'm not yours to like." Was her halfhearted response.

"I want you to be mine."

"Huh?" She looked at him in shock, and her hair bounced up when she moved.

"Do you know how big my desire to monopolize you is?" He grabbed her chin softly and pulled her face to look him in the eyes. "It's pretty big." Misaki did a quick scan of his emerald orbs, hoping this was a joke. She found only truth and looked away. "What's wrong." Usui noticed she was acting strangely.

"Nothing..."

"You're overworking yourself again, Ayuzawa. Don't do that."

"I wasn't... it was just an all-nighter..." then her legs collapsed beneath her. As fast as lightning, he caught her, the gently lowered her.

He knelt down to match her height. He looked at her with extreme sadness in his eyes. Then he hugged her. "Please take better care of yourself." He whispered in her ear. "Please."

"Okay, Usui..." Then she passed out in his arms. He hugged her tighter.

* * *

><p>Miyuki: Man... to me they seemed really ooc.<p>

Misaki: I think I was too.

Usui: …...

Miyuki: Say something important.

Usui: Don't over work yourself prez.

Miyuki: Not exactly what I had in mind.

Misaki: I don't overwork myself.

Miyuki & U: Yes, you do.

Miyuki: Well, this was supposed to be fluffy, but then I found my kendo training sword. So I guess I failed.

M & U: …?


End file.
